(1 ) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a throwing arrangement for clay pigeons according to claim 1.
(2 ) Description of Related Art
Throwing arrangements for clay pigeons, are used for clay pigeon shooting. This precision sport is practiced in many ways. There are different disciplines based on competition conditions and rules like for example skeet, hunt parcours, helices or compak sporting or trap or double trap. These disciplines differ in the type of call of the clay pigeons, in the type of throw from one or plural throwing arrangements distributed in the field or also in the number and throw frequency of the clay pigeons thrown.
In order to provide a throwing arrangement for various disciplines and to adapt an operating mode of the throwing arrangements to the different disciplines modern throwing arrangements have different components. Typically the throwing arrangements include at least one throwing machine. The throwing machine includes at least one throwing machine control unit for controlling operations of the throwing machine. In order to implement different operating modes and disciplines on the throwing machine a central control unit is provided which controls the throwing machine arrangement. The call is performed through a microphone system that is connected with the control unit and which is used for acoustically entering a throwing signal that is called out by the shooter and whose signals are processed by the central control unit. In order to connect the components wireless signal transmission channels are also partially used.
It is a substantial problem of these arrangements that they are typically only operable and adaptable to different disciplines with substantial know how. The central control units of the throwing arrangements are commercially available but their correct operation can only be performed with the knowhow of a person skilled in the art. Thus, a shooter does not only have to understand the sporting basics but he also has to be competent in operating the components or operators have to be present which perform respective adjustments in particular of the control unit.
The required technical knowhow for operations and the substantial personnel requirements are an obstacle for beginners that are interested in the sport of clay pigeon shooting. Furthermore larger arrangements require personalized recording of clay pigeon use for organizational and economic reasons. This was performed up to now by operators who register the clay pigeon consumption and compute the fees therefrom that are to be paid by respective shooters.